The Road Taken
by callmeR
Summary: Girl A moves to a new city, meets Girl B, starts up a friendship, which turns into something more.
1. All of the Lights

After sealing the last box, I have come to the realization I am a packrat. Which is frightening, as I do not wish to resemble anything close to a hoarder. I mean, you've seen those shows, right? That's not healthy. Yet, as I survey my belongings, I think I may fit into that category. In an effort to remove myself from said category, I pick the nearest three boxes to myself, and drag them outside onto the curb- garbage, gone, finito. I smack my hands together in satisfaction, and sit down to enjoy my last day in LA. I close my eyes, soaking in the memories, while looking to the future, before I hear loud voices, knocking, and the doorbell ringing.

I grimace in frustration but make my way to the door. I try to keep a straightface after I pull open the door to see my best friend, my sister, and her boyfriend dressed as Spice Girls. Yes, I made no mistake...Spice Girls! I feel like I've been transported back more than a decade and I can't help but giggle at their antics. Aiden in a dress and heels, is definitely an amusing sight. I sigh, and let the crazies inside. They parade around for a bit but then grow bored. Kyla, my younger sister, immediately whines once she has noticed the lack of furniture- yes she is a princess. Whereas, my best friend, Haley, is already sitting cross-legged making peace with the floor. The doorbell chimes again and I am kind of scared to open the door. What's next, Justin Bieber? I sigh in relief, when I see the Pizza Hut logo on the hat perched on top of the awkward-looking teenage boy. I thrust some bills into his hands, telling him to keep the change, and greedily take the boxes into my hands. I toss the veggie one in Haley's direction, and then open the steaming box, to shove a slice of heaven into my mouth. The others all stare at me in shock while I continue to shovel. Kyla looks disheartened as she says, " I guess I don't get to make a farewell toast".

I drop the pizza to my disposable plate, and get up to wrap my arms around her. Pinching her cheek, while saying, "Is somebody gonna miss me?" Giving her a stain-worthy kiss to her other cheek.

"Gross, Ashley! Get away!"

I chuckle to myself and wolf down more delicious pizza. I guess all that lifting provided quite a work-out. We all eat quietly, with the exception of Aiden. That boy, does not know when to shut up. I realize I'm going to miss this, even Mr. Gonad. I muster up the courage to approach each person alone and and pull them aside to tell them how much I appreciate them and that I will miss them. I get caught up in old memories and it's nice to reminisce. Twenty-two years seem to have flown by. I spot Taylor in the corner of the living room, picking her up, I start strumming the tune of the classic Green Day tune, Time of Your Life. Soon enough, I'm surrounded by family and friends and we are all swaying slowly.

As I finish the song, I see Aiden with tears streaming down his face. I poke his chest. "And you call yourself a man? Come here you big baby," I gently tease him. I wrap my arms around his neck, while he lifts me up, giving me one of Aiden's specialty bear hugs. I savour the contact, whispering in his ear, "You break my sister's heart, I will break you! I may be miles away, but I have my ninja connections".

He snorts, and I pull back with a threatening glare. I am not joking. I play a few more songs, with the others helping me out with the vocals...or should I say not helping me out. I'm pretty sure they are all tone deaf. Kyla is the worst of them though, because she thinks she has this amazing voice but sounds more like an animal being strangled.

I stifle a yawn, attempting to cover it with my arm, but Haley is quick to notice. She asks if it's alright if she crashes here, for old times sake. I nod, in appreciation. Kyla and Aiden are quick to jump on the I tidy the area up and make room for some makeshift beds, rummaging around for some blankets and pillows. I head to the bathroom to rub some toothpaste on my teeth, spit, rinse, and return to find my guests passed out. I crawl under the blankets near Haley and curl up next to her. I kiss her forehead, mumbling goodnight.

Dropping my head, on my pillow, I will sleep to come, but my mind is too active about the move, the new job, the new city. Hell, it's a different country. To say I'm nervous is an understatement. I'm leaving behind everything I find comfort in, exchanging it for the unknown. Goodbye LA, hello Vancouver.


	2. On My Way

**Once again, if you can put up with me while I get my bearings, that would be very much appreciated.**

**

* * *

**I rub the sleep out of my eyes in attempts to wake up. A few partial hours of unconscious slumber really doesn't cut it. Especially if your name is Ashley Davies. I thrive on my beauty sleep. Me and my pillow are best buds except when I experience this imsonia I strongly dislike. I slowly sit up, turning side to side, enjoying the small cracks my back is emitting. As I lean forward, I catch the strong scent of caffeine. I jump up, on a mission- must find coffee. I greet a confused looking Haley in the kitchen. "Don't fret, I'm here, " I retort.

"That's nice and all, Ash, but what do you propose we do?" Haley gestures at the full pot of steaming coffee and the lack of cups.

I smile at her lack of inventiveness. I pull open the door to the rather empty refrigerator and grab the carton of milk. Then, I grab my hidden stash of sugar cubes from the bottom cupboard. "Voila!" I pour some of the milk directly into the coffee pot until the dark liquid has transformed into a lovely golden color. Next, I plop many of the sugar cubes into the pot, placing an extra one into my mouth. I miraculously find a spoon, and stir the warm beverage around sloshing as I go. Meanwhile, Haley looks at me like I have lost my mind.

"What? Me need coffee. Jane need coffee. " I explain.

I lift the full pot to my lips, and inhale my wonderful concoction. My best friend has the nerve to laugh at me. Fine, more for me. Haley continues to laugh at me, "You my friend, are a heathen, which jungle did your parents choose you from, Tarzan?"

"Well, if you require the details...I believe the jungle is called Christine's va-jay-jay, " I supply.

Haley's face drops in disgust, "It's much too early to hear about your parents' sex life, now give me some of that coffee, woman".

I pull the pot close to my chest. She does not deserve to share this fine beverage with moi. She apparently has other ideas, because she moves her mouth to the pot and tilts it back, sipping from it. I guess I can stand my ground on more important issues. Kyla and Aiden join us in the kitchen, trying to figure out what all the fuss is about. My stomach starts growling. "Didn't we feed the tapeworm only a few hours ago?" Haley asks.

"Maybe, but that was yesterday, wormy needs his fixings every hour on the hour, how about we all go out for Denny's?" I suggest.

After nods all around, we all pile into Kyla's SUV and head off in the direction of the nearest Denny's. Coffee in a mug, tastes odd now, hmm...maybe I'm on to something. I scarf down my breakfast of champions, guzzling down some OJ to finish it all off. I lift my eyes from my plate for the first time since entering the joint, and meet three pairs of sad eyes, "Vancouver isn't that far away, we can visit. I won't be gone forever, " I solemnly state.

I pull them in for a group hug, tables definitely get in the way for that. I dust off my pants and stand up, "Look guys, I hate to cut this short, but I really should get heading. I'd prefer to drive in daylight and I can't hug a blubbering Aiden for the rest of the day".

Aiden scoffs, but the others agree. So we make our way back to my place and pack up the moving truck. After the truck is full, I stand back admiring our hardwork. I feel Kyla's presence beside me, "So this is it? You're really leaving?"

"Yeah, either that, or I've found a new home in this truck over here, " I point out.

Kyla pushes me lightly, in good humor, "That's one thing I won't miss- your sarcasm".

"Who me? Sarcastic, never..." I joke.

She wraps her arms tightly around my shoulders, "I'm really going to miss you, you big pain in the ass".

"I'm going to miss you too, Kyla," I kiss the top of her forehead. We pull away, and Aiden immediately takes me in his arms. He tells me knows I'm going to make something of myself. I don't fully believe him. Next, I take Haley into my arms, holding her closely. Words aren't necessary here. I squeeze her shoulders before letting go, smiling softly up at her. I turn around making a mad dash for the house, jiggling the key in the door, prying it open, I bolt inside almost forgetting my precious. I leave the house, hugging Taylor, talking to her, mumbling my apologies for almost forgetting her. I open the passenger door, and carefully place her on the seat. I circle the vehicle, and make my way into the driver's seat. I steady my breathing, and silently say my goodbyes to my home. I turn the key, and the truck roars to life. I plug in my iPod, flicking it to shuffle. This is it. I turn the wheel slowly, and press my foot on the gas pedal. I wave goodbye to Kyla and Aiden and pull away from the curb. I can't bring myself to look in the rearview mirror as I pass the stop sign. As I make my way, to the freeway entrance, I sigh. I'm really doing this.

"Hanson, really Ash?"

"Holy shit!" I clutch at my heart, spotting Haley in the back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Providing you with some fine company for this long ass drive, besides, did you really think I would let my friend drive herself all the way to Vancouver?"

I smile, as she climbs into the front seat, gingerly moving Taylor out of the way. "First things first, no more Mmmbop!" She grabs my iPod playing with the device.

Only a few hours into the drive, Haley is fast asleep, some company. I lightly tap my knuckles on the steering wheel in time to Firework. I pivot each way, stretching, settling in for the long drive. Unable to recognize the majority of the landmarks now, I realize my life is shifting. Out with the old, in with the new.


End file.
